This invention relates to the structure of a nickel-plated metal terminal of an electrical connector which is spot-welded to an electrical conductor.
In general, the metal terminals of an electrical connector are plated with gold, silver, tin or nickel to prevent an increase in contact resistance caused, for instance, by corrosion. However, the relationship between the plating material and the spot welding operation have not been sufficiently understood.
It has, however, been found that, among the plating materials, nickel greatly affects spot welding conditions. More specifically it has been determined that spot welding conditions change with changes in the thickness of the nickel plating. This may give rise to defective welds represented by insufficient weld depth and cracking.